


Regret

by Azhure99



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhure99/pseuds/Azhure99
Summary: post canon Lan Wangji finds himself in his 17 year old body hours before finding Wei Wuxian after he was cast into the burial mounds. This time Wangji would do so many things differently.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Regret

Lan Wangji came to into the broad daylight of a battlefield, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep, his husband in his arms in their room in Cloud Recesses. But his husband wasn't here, Jiang Wanyin was beside him looking about 17 and covered in the grime of battle. Cloud disciples rushed up to him "Second Master Lan!" They called "Are you alright?!" Their worry made him wonder what was happening. 

"Fine" he said standing with a wobble that caused a wave of noise from the disciples. 

"I won't thank you for saving me if that's what you think," Jiang Wanyin said with a huff as he sheathed his sword. Despite his words he held out a cloth towards Lan Wangji. "Fix your head or you'll get blood on your robes."

Wangji took the cloth to dab his head wound only noticing he was injured after having it pointed out to him. He must've been hit in the melee he thought as he looked around the battlefield, corpses of Jiang, Lan and Wen disciples scattered the landscape. He must've hit his head hard he thought, as things that couldn't have happened swarmed around his head. 

His thoughts were muddled for most of the day as they chased the wens, mysteriously finding groups of them dead along the way. It wasn't until that night when they finally tracked down Wen Chao that Wangji was sure he had lived this before. He and Jiang Wanyin huddled on the roof watching the scene unfold before them when Wei Wuxian came into view. 

It was like being hit by a tidal wave of memories of this moment and future moments rushing through his mind. It wasn't a dream and his head hadn't been scrambled by a sword, he was somehow here in the past staring at the man he loves watching him take the first step down a path that ultimately led to his death. What if he could change that? This time, this time he was going to get it right.

Even after everything he’d been through reliving finding his lost love again only to have him call him “second Master Lan” and “Hanguang Jun” broke his heart. Whatever distance Wei Ying tried to put between them, this time he would stop him. He fired off his questions just as he had before, Wei Ying being stubborn and rude in response.

“Return to Gusu with me and explain it clearly.”

“Gusu?” Wei Ying started but this time, Lan Wangji would NOT fail.

Lan Wangji didn’t let him finish, instead he used his spiritual power to hit Wei Ying squarely in the chest, knocking him down onto the floor. Before Jiang Wanyin had a chance to move Bichen was drawn and pointed at him. A strong glare from Wangji kept him in his place. Wei Ying coughed and held his chest fighting to catch a breath on the floor. 

“Who do you think you are?” Wei Ying managed as he glared up at Lan Wangji.

“Your soulmate.” he declared as he stared into Wei Ying’s eyes angrily. He glanced towards Jiang Wanyin daring him to move, or contradict him but here merely stood there looking dumbstruck. Wangji turned his sword to Wei Ying the tip pressing lightly against the soft flesh of his throat, this time Jiang Wanyin started as if he were going to move but was stopped in his tracks by a glare. 

It was only then that all remembered the existence of Wen Chao. A noise from the corner caught Jiang Wanyin’s attention and for a moment he hesitated. He looked from Lan Wangji to his brother to Wen Chao and while the decision seemed to pain him and took many seconds to make, Jiang Wanyin stepped towards Wen Chao.

Lan Wangji took the time of Jiang Wanyin’s revenge to bodily haul Wei Ying sword to the throat out of the building. He continued to hold Wei Ying by his shirt as he finally lowered Bichen, their eyes locked on each other. 

“Lan Zhan” Wei Yings aura of confidence faded when faced with an angry Lan Wangji. 

“Come back to Gusu” he said so low it was more growl than speech. Lan Wangji’s entire body was tense for the fight he knew Wei Ying could bring to bear against him, but it never came. They were both distracted by Wen Chao’s long protracted scream from the distance. With that Wei Ying almost seemed to slump and the fire left his eyes. Lan Wangji took his chance pulling them both onto Bichen and flying towards Cloud Recesses.

It became abundantly clear to Wei Wuxian upon arrival that he was not a prisoner of the Lan clan, he was specifically a prisoner of Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan used his own talisman against him, binding them together at a maximum of 4 meters apart. After having cast it Lan Zhan seemed to ignore him, going to play his guqin peacefully in his room. Wei Ying stared from outside the room, noting how odd that Lan Zhan let him keep both his newly returned sword and flute. Did Lan Zhan really think Wei Ying wouldn't attack him just because they're soulmates? Even after having been taken prisoner?

Lan Wangji looked up from his instrument upon hearing Wei Ying sigh. He wore his same blank expression only his eyes were softened by love, not that Wei Ying would notice as he sat on the porch attempting to free himself from his binding. Despite only having powers of his 17 year old body both Lan Wangji and his husband had made changes to the talisman in the last 16 years and he was certain this Wei Ying would not be able to break it. He played a few more songs including theirs, WangXian, while Wei Ying struggled.

Wei Wuxian turned as he heard footsteps approach and to his complete shock his eyes fell on an unimaginable scene. Lan Zhan was holding a jar of Emperors Smile in his hand and he was holding it out, offering it to him. Wei Wuxian made a face, he was unsure of what was happening but reached out and took the jar with an unsteady hand.

"Uh… thanks." he mumbled as Lan Zhan sat gracefully down next to him. Only after Wei Wuxian had had a few sips did Lan Zhan speak.

"Wei Ying…"

"I missed you" Lan Zhan's voice was quiet and breathy that Wei Wuxian was almost unsure if he had actually heard it.

Lan Wanji closed his eyes and swallowed with a dry mouth, pain evident on his beautiful face before finally turning to face Wei Ying. His eyes opened to stare directly into Wei Yings heart. "I searched for months." 

Wei Wuxian could feel his heart hammer against his chest, it felt like his chest would cave in on itself as Lan Zhan's pain threatened to crush it. He reached his hand to hold the spot on his chest the pain was coming from, his heart, his eyes watering as he looked into Lan Zhan's.

"I'm here now," he said softly, soothingly, the pain in his chest receding as the corners of Lan Zhan's mouth twitched almost like a smile.

"Mn." And with that Lan Zhan left him alone. He sat watching the stars and drinking for sometime, reflecting on the strange events of the day, occasionally tugging on the binding. When he finally went inside Lan Zhan was already asleep in his bed and Wei Wuxian realized there was no place for him to sleep. He finally crawled into bed with Lan Zhan thinking it may annoy him enough that he let him go. What he did not expect was for Lan Zhan to instinctively roll towards him and wrap his arms around him like he'd done it a million times before, thin strands of his long dark hair falling down onto his perfect and relaxed face. Wei Wuxian could not help himself as he slowly ran a finger over Lan Zhan's face, gently tucking the hair behind his ear. 

"You've changed Lan Zhan," he whispered as he looked across the pillow at the sleeping face before closing his own eyes and drifting to sleep.

It was still dark when Lan Wanji felt the twisting and turning start next to him. He opened his sleepy eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. Wei Ying’s face was twisted in pain and fear and his body was writhing next to him but his eyes were still closed. The resentful energy was trying to take over him while he was weak, asleep. “WEI YING!” He shouted and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him hard. “WEI YING!” 

“Lan Zhan” came the muffled groan from Wei Wuxians mouth, he opened his eyes slowly to look into Lan Zhan’s but the energy was still fighting him for control. 

Angry tears formed in Lan Wangji’s eyes seeing Wei Ying in pain and he quickly scooped him into his arms and carried him towards his guqin. He settled down laying Wei Ying’s head in his lap, giving a quick stroke through his hair before he started to play. He held back no power in his song as he worked to free his love from the living nightmare of the resentful energies he had yet to learn to control. Slowly Wei Ying stilled in his lap and then finally relaxed. Lan Wangji sighed and let out his breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. He winced when he realized this was probably the first time Wei Ying had dared sleep since being cast into the burial mounds. His mouth opened, there were a million things he wanted to say. Like why had Wei Ying never told him. How could he have not known his husband had gone through this? His heart ached in his chest.

“Lan Zhan” Came Wei Yings weak voice from his lap. He reached a trembling hand down to pet Wei Ying’s clammy head.

“I’m Here”

“Mmmpf” Wei Wuxian groaned as he tried to sit up, Lan Zhan’s firm hands gripped both his arms to help steady him. When he was finally sitting up his eyes met Lan Zhan’s and he felt a wave of embarrassment at the pain and concern he saw reflected there. He lowered his eyes to look at the floor. He knew Lan Zhan would not speak first but he had no idea what to say, he opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish gasping for air but still no words came out.

“I…” He started.

“Let me help you,” Lan Zhan begged and Wei Wuxian was so startled by the tone of voice his head snapped up to look into Lan Zhan’s concerned eyes. He was stunned, his mouth hung open and his body was rigid and a drop of cold sweat rolled down his cheek. 

“Please” Lan Zhan finished, reaching out and wiping the bead of sweat from his cheek. His touch was so soft and tender Wei Wuxian could barely feel it. Lan Zhan's face was white like he had just watched his whole world in peril. Wei Wuxian could not deny him despite every bit of his personality fighting the idea of help, and slowly nodded, accepting.

They sat in silence for a while as Wei Ying’s color slowly returned and his breathing finally returned to normal. Lan Wangji pressed the back of his hand gingerly against Wei Ying’s clammy forehead, the cold sweat sticky on his soft skin. Lan Wangi stood.

“I’ll draw you a bath” It was not a question, it was a statement and Lan Wangji walked out of the jingshi leaving Wei Wuxian alone to try to understand what had just happened. It was only then that he realized the binding on his wrist was gone.

Wei Wuxian sank down into the tub taking a deep breath as the warm water soothed his body. It didn't take him long to wash the dried sweat off and feel like his normal self. 

"Oy! Lan Zhan!" He called leaning forward on the edge of the tub, his chin resting on his crossed arms. "Lan Zhan!"

Lan Zhan entered the room, his eyes resting on Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian looked up at him with a smile. 

"Can you help me wash my back?" His eyes twinkled mischievously. Much to his surprise Lan Zhan walked over sitting gracefully by the tub and picked up the towel.

"Ahhh… Lan Zhan" he started as if he was going to explain the joke, but Lan Zhan simply reached over and brushed all of Wei Wuxian's long hair from his back over his shoulder and began to wash him. 

Wei Ying visibly twitched at the touch and Lan Wangji internally chuckled. He wondered if now was the right time, Wei Ying had just agreed to let him help, but he hadn't opened up yet, he didn't want to push him away, if Wei Ying didn't forge the amulet before the attack on Nightless City it would all be for nothing as they and both their brothers would die in that fight. He had always wondered how Wei Ying would react if he had just been honest about his feelings from the start. It was a risk, such a risk, all he wanted to do was keep Wei Ying alive this time. This wasn't about his personal feelings and yet…

Wei Wuxian had his eyes closed as Lan Zhan stroked the towel over his back; it was a perfect moment. He almost felt like the past 3 months hadn't been real. Soft lips made contact with the back of his shoulder and Wei Wuxian involuntarily shivered before his brain engaged and he pulled away turning blushing towards Lan Zhan.

Lan Wangji watched with amusement as Wei Ying turned in the tub to stare at him, his eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at what he hoped was his own regular calm face. 

"Lan Zhan!" He stammered in confusion.

"Mn?" But Wei Wuxian could no longer think of words to respond, his mind was blank. 

"Don't you like when I touch you like this?" Lan Wangji said as he reached into the tub and stroked him. 

Wei Wuxian jolted so hard he thought the tub might break. He was in shock. His mind could not, would not believe what was happening. 

Lan Wangji watched his internal struggle, having already felt Wei Yings body respond to his touch.

"Mn?" He queried again as his hand made the same motion grabbing and stroking the hard erection. This time a moan slipped past Wei Ying's beautiful lips.

But Wei Wuxian did not want to moan, he wanted to know what in the hell was going on. Was Lan Zhan possessed? Was he dreaming? What had happened?! He stood up stepping out of the tub back away from Lan Zhan, but it wasn't enough. In one fluid motion Lan Zhan stood and stepped forward giving Wei Wuxian a firm shove backwards onto the bed. He was pinned down, Lan Zhan's hands on his wrists, his hips over his hips, a knee between his legs. 

"Wei Ying. I want you." He said softly leaning down and pressing a kiss on his lips. 

Wei Wuxians resistance melted, he couldn't say he'd never wanted it and his body was already throbbing demanding more. Wei Wuxian leaned up to initiate a kiss, closing his eyes and giving in to his Lan Zhan.

Lan Wangji was careful to distract Wei Ying with his tongue in his mouth as he slipped a delicate finger inside of him. 

Wei Wuxian pulled back from the kiss now breathing irregularly in shock. "Shhhh" Lan Zhan cooed, crooking his finger to gently stroke his sweet spot, making Wei Wuxian's entire body jerk in response. 

By the time Lan Wangji had him stretched and ready Wei Ying had already removed all the clothes from Wangji’s body. Wei Ying's lips were red and swollen from numerous bites, and a string of red hickeys decorated his neck. Wei Ying was a moaning mess underneath him, his favorite sight. 

Lan Wangji settled his body down into the space between his legs, gently pushing himself inside. He was slow as Wei Ying hissed a bit in pain before pulling him by the neck into another deep kiss. 

“Dont stop.” Wei Wuxian panted into his lips and he realized he meant it. He had always wanted Lan Zhan, from the very beginning he knew they were soulmates and yet somehow it had never occurred to him that Lan Zhan would, could want him like this. His touches felt so good, they set his body on fire, like a tiny electric pulse shot into him everywhere their skin connected. Wei Wuxian wanted him to keep going, even when it hurt because he needed him, craved him. His legs wrapped around Lan Zhan’s waist as their hips finally met.

Lan Wangji remained still; they were both panting and hot, a lust filled their gaze as they stared into each others’ eyes. 

“I want you,” He heard Wei Ying’s exhausted voice pant causing Lan Wangji to bend down and plant a suggestive hot kiss on his lips.

"I want you too.” He paused, licking his lips from a mouth suddenly gone dry. He locked his eyes into Wei Ying’s staring as deeply as he could into his heart, ”But more than that, Wei Ying, I love you."

Wei Ying froze, his whole body went rigid under Lan Wangji and Wangi knew that his soulmate's brain would not, could not process what he had just said. His husband had never told him what had happened in that courtyard before he arrived, but Xichen had. It didn't take long for Lan Wangji to put together how exactly Wei Ying had never noticed his feelings. Wei Ying had never been loved before, except by his siblings, he could barely recognize it if he saw it and in this turbulent time even they had left his side and Wei Ying had spent the last 3 months in hell while pure evil leaked into his thoughts and played on every insecurity he had ever had. He knew his future husband’s mind simply could not wrap itself around the concept that he could be loved, deserved to be loved. 

Lan Wangji knew the only way to break this mental block was to prove it, show Wei Ying beyond any doubt that his words were the truth. Lan Wangji closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against Wei Yings cheek while taking long slow breaths to drink him in. His hands traveled, his left grabbed Wei Ying's hip and his thumb gently began to stroke it, his right softly petted the line of his jaw as if Wei Ying were precious china. His head turned and he laid a kiss on Wei Yings neck on the spot he could feel his hammering pulse. 

Wei Wuxian didn't know how or why but as lips touched his pulse he could hear Lan Zhan's voice in his head "Wei Ying, I love you" His mouth felt dry, he licked his lips and swallowed nervously because he could feel not just his body respond, but his heart and soul. Lan Zhan's teeth nipped at the spot on his neck again and Wei Wuxian's mind suddenly clicked. He knew what Lan Zhan was trying to say, could feel his soul responding as Lan Zhan continued his delicate worship of his own rapidly beating heart. 

_ So this is what love feels like?  _ Wei Wuxian wondered as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be consumed by the love Lan Zhan was showing. Lips grazed his and his breath and Lan Zhan's came at the same time, so close they were breathing each other in. Wei Wuxian physically shuddered as he realized HE was the most precious thing in Lan Zhan's existence, he wanted to fight it, his mind wanted to deny it but every inch of him down to the darkest parts of his heart could feel it.

So Wei Wuxian surrendered to it, let it consume him, and gave himself over to Lan Zhan completely.

Lan Wangji felt as Wei Ying's body relaxed beneath his, felt his heart pounding in his chest so wildly Lan Wangji could feel it in his own where they were pressed together. He smiled and kissed his lovers lips softly once more before lightly beginning to rock his hips. 

Wei Ying's eyes slowly fluttered open at the new sensations, his eyes boring into Lan Zhan's. 

It had been a long while since Lan Wangji had seen his Wei Ying look this vulnerable, this young, this nervous, and this trusting, it nearly broke his heart. Lan Wangji kissed him harder this time, slower and deeper his tongue moving in time with the gentle thrusting of his hips. 

"Wei Ying" he breathed as he pulled back a centimeter to let him breathe and Lan Wangji this time was rewarded with a faint moan and a breathy whine of "Lan Zhan~"

Lan Zhan smiled and Wei Wuxian's heart almost stopped in his chest. It was the first time he had seen him smile completely and it was stunning, breathtakingly beautiful. After his heart resumed beating and he remembered how to breathe, Wei Wuxian smiled back mischievously but Lan Zhan could see the tears balled up in the corners of his eyes. 

Lan Wangji smirked knowing exactly how to pull more moans from those sweet lips and set out to do exactly that. Now that Wei Ying was relaxing into Lan Wangi’s embrace he increased the tempo and force of his thrusts, now gently hitting a certain spot each time. 

The first time he hit it, he watched as Wei Ying's face formed a surprised "oh" before a sharp intake of breath. Lan Wangji kissed his lips softly but Wei Ying was no longer in a gentle mood.

Wei Wuxian wrapped his legs around Lan Zhan's waist and let his fingers scrape roughly down his pecks. Lan Zhan hissed in pain at the scratching and retaliated by pounding deeply into his prostate and Wei Wuxian's fingers stopped as they curled in time with his toes. 

"Lan Zhan… I… I'm gonna!" Wei Wuxian croaked out through gasping breaths. 

Lan Wangji stilled his hips as he watched his Wei Ying fall apart beneath him in pleasure. He reached down and wiped a strand of black hair off his lover's sweat stained forehead as he whined almost whimpered beneath him but Wangji shook his head. "Not yet, don't be naughty." 

Wei Wuxian pouted and raised his fist to hit Lan Zhan's muscled chest but Lan Zhan caught him by his wrist and pushed it down to the bed, quickly doing the same with the other when Wei Wuxian tried again. They stared into each other's eyes until Wei Wuxian finally broke down and let out a hot panting. "Please~"

Wei Wuxian watched as Lan Zhan's cheek twitched. It was working. Lan Zhan started moving again, this time slow and teasing. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and moaned, turning his face to the side next to his pinned hand. "Oh Lan Zhan~" 

Kisses lightly danced down Wei Wuxians chest and neck as he continued to pretend he wasn't falling apart. But with a firm bite to the base of his neck his resolve dulled and he fought against the hands restraining his wrists. "Lan Zhan NOW!" 

Hearing the command from the man beneath him Wangji released the wrists and picked up the pace of his hips. He was rough but not unloving and his Wei Ying had his hands and lips all over his back and chest and neck, it was almost distracting. As he was getting close himself he reached down to wrap a hand around Wei Ying and used his other hand to grip his neck and hold him down pressing a deep kiss on his lips as they both released with gasps and pants of pleasure.

Lan Wangji kept pumping slowly until he could feel Wei Ying relax underneath him then slowly pulled out and laid down next to him as they both took deep stuttering breaths. Wangji turned his head toward Wei Ying feeling oddly shy now hoping the man's feelings hadn't changed now that he'd gotten what he wanted. His Wei Ying was staring back.

There were stars in Wei Wuxian's eyes as he stared at Lan Zhan. His head was a mess, his heart was pounding, he still couldn't believe… well any of it. "Lan Zhan…" his voice trailed off and his eyes looked away.

"Wei Ying, I love you." A warm strong hand pet Wei Wuxian's cheek causing his whole body to relax again.

"I love you too." Time stopped.

By the time Wangji felt ready to move to clean up Wei Ying had already fallen deep asleep and he knew that as he cleaned Wei Ying up and changed the linens without the man even stirring. He watched his face for signs of nightmares or any unrest but there was such a serene expression on his face that wangji was content enough to drift off himself.

Wei Wuxian slept peacefully for the first time in months. He slept straight through the next day (a loving Lan Wangji coming to check on him every hour) and into the next morning his body and soul healing as he slept. He finally awoke when Lan Zhan got out of bed the second day, the ache in his body the only thing convincing him what happened was real. Lan Zhan was sitting on the bed next to him tucking the blankets around his body as he got up for the day, his face relaxed and pristine, the sight caused a blush to rise in Wei Wuxian’s cheeks. He let out an involuntary groan as he sat up which got a reaction from Lan Zhan before he knew it. 

"Wei Ying"

"Lan Zhan…" he blushed and a hint of a smirk appeared in the corners of lan Zhan's mouth.

"Wei Ying. My brother is leaving for the unclean realm today for a war council. We should be present as well."

Right, the war... how could he have forgotten? He looked at the pouch where he had hidden the yin he was cultivating.

Lan Wangji followed his eyes, if only Wei Wuxian would confide in him.

Realizing the silence had gone on too long Wei Wuxian reverted to his usual attitude. 

"I thought I was your prisoner" he teased.

Wangji leaned in close to whisper in his ear "Do you need me to tie you up?”

Wei Wuxian shivered as chills rocketed down his spine threatening to turn him on. 

"Maybe I'll be the one to tie you up!" He countered and wangji let out a noise he assumed was a closed mouth chuckle.

"Hey! I could! You!" But he was silenced with a kiss to the lips. Wei Wuxian softened after the kiss, his body relaxed as butterflies swarmed in his stomach. 

"Wei Ying, come with me, let me help"

Wei Wuxian had no idea how to respond verbally to such clear affection so he did what felt natural and took Lan Zhan’s hand in his and nodded.

The morning was positively domestic. Lan Zhan brought Wei Wuxian breakfast while he cleaned and dressed, they ate together at the table while talking and joking about their times together, and they walked to meet Zewu-Jun holding each others’ hand. Wei Wuxian was dismayed by the damage the Wen’s had done to the beautiful place and chose to chat with him about the weather instead.

Lan Xichen shared a knowing glance with his brother while all three blushed lightly. A gentle nod and smile from Xichen showed his approval.

The brothers passed a few words about boring clan business while Wei Wuxian became increasingly dismayed. He could no longer ride his sword and couldn’t tell them why.

Wangji knew of his dilemma and smoothed it over without incident, simply kissing Wei Ying and pulling him onto bichen with him, eliciting a bright blush from Wei Ying as he glanced around at Xichen and the Lan disciples.

After they arrived in the unclean realm Lan Wangji grabbed Wei Ying by the arm and let his brother go ahead of them for greetings and other niceties. 

“Wei Ying,” he said low so others wouldn’t hear. His face was tight and worried as he looked into the others eyes. “You must not provoke anyone, you must trust me. No matter what they say, let it pass. Stand beside me and don’t give them a reason, do you understand?” 

Wei Wuxian was confused and a little angry at the insuations he would cause trouble but the fear and love in Lan Zhan’s eyes was enough that he was willing to take this one on faith. He placed his hand over Lan Zhan’s where it was desperately gripping his bicep. 

“Okay, Lan Zhan, I’ll be ok.”

Lan Wangji relaxed his grip on his arm and reached into Wei Ying’s belt and took Suibian. He silenced Wei Ying’s protests with a look.

“Lan Zhan...you…?”

It was time. “If I said I had knowledge of the future, would you believe me?”

Wei Wuxian was stunned, of all the things he could have imagined Lan Zhan saying that one had never crossed his mind. But he had no doubts it was 100% true, Hanguang Jun would never lie and he didn’t joke.

“I believe you.”

“Carry Subian, I promise you won't ever have to draw it.”

“Lan Zhan, you…?”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji nodded.

His secret was out and he hadn’t even told anybody. Wei Wuxian thought to himself. 

“Tch…” was all he could come up with. “Wait! LAN ZHAN DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?” he said, turning the subject from serious matters.

The corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth twitched into a smirk and he leaned in close to Wei Ying, not the kind of man to say such things to anyone besides his Wei Ying. 

“If I had, you’d still have liked it.”

Wei Wuxian smiled and laughed, shaking his head. “Ah, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. ”


End file.
